The ones who cares the most are the ones who will get hurt
by the-solarsystem
Summary: The ones who cares the most are the ones who will get hurt. Alla har någon de bryr sig om. Medvetet eller omedvetet. I en värld där man en gång varje år tvingas frukta sin död blir man tillslut medveten om vilka som står en nära. The ones who get hurt are the ones with a heart. 12 kapitel. 12 karaktärer. 12 kompanjoner. 12 olyckliga tributer.
1. Number one Tonight I will cry

**a/n: Nu håller jag på med en ny ff som ni ser. Den här kommer innehålla 12 kapitel med 12 olika karaktärer, en från varje distrikt. Efter dessa kapitel kommer x antal kapitel med deras "kompanjon". Mer än så tänker jag inte förklara, hehe. **

* * *

Number one /

_Tonight I will cry in my pillow. _

"Ash!"

I distrikt ett finns det människor man helst inte umgås med. De som bara drar till sig problem.

Jag är en av de.

"Ash, kom tillbaka hit!" ropade mannen och hytte med sin metall påk. "Kom tillbaka och städa upp efter dig!"

Ash är inte mitt riktiga namn. Man kan väl säga att det är mitt öknamn. Mitt piratnamn.

Nej, jag är ingen pirat. Du vet vad jag menar!

Det var killarna på min skola som först började kalla mig det. Det var på träningen. Jag höll på att slåss mot Annabel, den sny- Jag menar bästa tjejen i vårt år. Bäst på att slåss, alltså. Just när jag stod där öga mot öga med den blonda tjejen med min kniv blockerande hennes snubblade jag i leran.

Yep, därför har alla börjat kalla mig Ash.

Smickrande, jag vet.

"Woops! Förlåt mig, ursäkta!" Mina ben sprang nästan av sig själv nu. Jag behövde inte längre stanna och tänka efter vid varje hus krök för att veta åt vilket håll jag skulle. Vägen till mitt gömställe hade jag sprungit många gånger nu.

Jag var van. Inte en sten snubblade jag över. Inte ett träd sprang jag in i. Jag visste hur vägen såg ut och jag kunde till och med springa med ögonen slutna.

Tror du mig inte? Ska vi slå vad?

Hah. Ser du? Jag har inte snubblat äÄÄÄÄäään…!

Ursäkta för mitt "tjej skrik", som killarna kallar det för.

Muttrandes för mig själv kravlade jag mig ur vattnet och skakade på mig som en blöt hund.

Folk stannade till och skrattade och pekade på mig. Nåja, jag var van.

Jag gav fontänen en arg blick innan jag fortsatte springa. Den här gången med ögonen öppna.

"Hey, Ash!"

Jag stannade precis vid en husknut och backade några steg för att stå face to face med tjejen som ropat efter mig.

Kära publik, där har du henne.

Annabel Anston.

Hennes ljusblå ögon skannade mig från topp till tå. "Du är inte riktig torr bakom ören du, va?" sa hon och skrattade kort. Inte ett sånt där skratt som killarna alltid ger mig. Inget hah-du-ser-ut-som-en-groda-skratt.

Men ett …. vänligt skratt.

Jag måste komma ihåg att inte ta i så hårt nästa gång jag slåss mot henne på träningen…

"Ouch!"

"Oj, förlåt", sa Annabel ironiskt och drog tillbaka sin hand från min mage där hon just gett mig en välplacerad knytnäve. "Tyckte det såg ut som om du behövde en liten uppryckare I alla fall, Coach vill prata med dig", sa hon och satte händerna i höfterna.

"Med mig?" frågade jag buttert. "Jag råkade välta hela förrådet med skjuttavlor. Antar att han slänger ut mig från skolan den här gången", sa jag dystert.

Annabel satte huvudet på sned så att hennes blonda hästsvans hängde fram över hennes axel. "Jag vet inte", sa hon fundersamt. "Han verkade ganska allvarlig. Jag tror det rör mer än nåt förråd." Hon fyrade av ett bländande leende som nästan fick mig att smälta fast med asfaltsgatan vi stod på. "Men år andra sidan har han funderat på att kasta dig ombord i flera år."

"Har han inte alls."

"Öh, jo", sa Annabel med ett dah-uttryck i ansiktet.

"Aja. Om han slänger ut mig slipper jag träna varje dag och jag slipper anmäla mig till spelen. Om han inte stänger av mig kanske jag blir tvungen att anmäla mig. Då slipper jag i alla fall träningen." Jag såg mot Annabel och skrattade tyst åt mitt skämt.

Annabel skrattade inte. "Du ska nog gå nu innan du kommer för sent." Hennes min var sammanbiten när hon vände på klacken och gick. Själv stod jag kvar en kort stund och betraktade henne där hon gick mot torget. Tillslut vände jag mig åt motsatt håll och började springa igen. Den här gången mot träningslokalerna.

"Sitt ner, Asher."

Åh, åtminstone en som använder mitt riktiga namn. Jag känner mig smickrad.

Jag gör som jag blir tillsagd och slår mig ner i den lyxiga, gröna skinnfåtöljen framför skrivbordet i mörkt trä. På andra sidan skrivbordet satt "Coach". Hans mörka hår var bakdraget i en liten hästsvans och hans mun, omringad av rynkor, var formad till ett rakt streck. Som vanligt när han inte höll på att skrika order till alla.

Det här var inte uttrycket han bukar ha när han pratar med mig. När det är jag som sitter på andra sidan skrivbordet, där jag sitter just nu, brukar den där munnen skrika åt mig.

Han kanske tappat rösten. Eller helt enkelt tröttnat på att alltid ropa och gasta åt mig.

"Asher", sa Coach.

Tyst, men klart. Han har inte tappat rösten.

"Du är med i spelen i år."


	2. Number two And all the stars

Number two /

_And all the stars. _

Det är 11 dagar kvar tills Slåtterdagen. Ja, jag håller räkningen.

Jag kan knappt vänta!

BBBRRrrrrrrRrrRRrrrrr…!

Men just nu skulle jag kunna vänta lite till.

Jag trevade med handen över nattduksbordet tills jag hittade den vilt vibrerande mobilen som fått uppdraget att väcka mig på morgonen. Ni vet vad man säger:_ The playmakers gives their hardest battles to their toughest tributes._ Och nog är min mobil tuff om den orkar väcka upp mig varje morgon.

När jag väl hade fötterna på marken gjorde jag min dagliga morgongympa. Enligt min pappa finns det inget bättre sätt att börja en dag än på samma vis som man avslutar sitt liv. Med att slåss.

Denna morgon är det min boxningspåse som får tar stryket. Han måste också vara en av spelledarnas tuffaste tributer om han orkar med allt det där. Min lillasyster har en likadan. Och till skillnad från min som är röd av blod (nje, jag måste väl erkänna att boxningspåsar inte blöder) är hennes röd av läppstift. Oh god jag hoppas hon blir som jag någon dag.

Jag dunsade ner för trappan för att berätta för min syster att det var dags att vakna. Nej, hon bor inte under en trappa och hon har inte en magisk pinne. Dock springer hon omkring med en rosa glittrig sak ibland och hävdar att hon är en fe.

"Elena! Vakna!" ropade jag och hoppade över de sista två trappstegen i trappan.

"Jaa, jag är waken", sluddrade en blonda krabaten och dunsade ner på en stol i köket.

"Hey, det där är min tröja!" Jag studerar flickas tunna kropp upp och ner och visst är det min blommiga tröja hon har på sig?

"Visstja", mumlade Elena. "Nåt emot att jag lånar den idag?" Hon reste sig suckandes upp och började ta ut saker ur kylen.

"Jag skulle tycka om att du frågade mig innan du snor mina saker."

"Jag snor inte."

"Det är vad det kallas när man tar något utan att fråga."

"Men jag frågar ju nu."

"God morgon, flickor!" ropade min åh-vad-allting-är-glatt-och-härligt-pappa och klev in från hallen. Förmodligen har han just varit ute och sprungit till Träningshallen och tillbaka för han har på sig sina träningskläder och svettbandet runt hans panna.

"Pappa, Elena tog min tröja", klagade jag.

"Varför gjorde du det?" frågade min pappa och såg vakande på min syster.

"Jag börjar sjuan idag. Jag måste ha något på mig. Duh", sa Elena och himlade med ögonen.

Okej. Jag kan ha fått henne att framstå som en … öhm … fyraåring. Men för mig är hon fortfarande så liten. Jag kan verkligen inte föreställa mig henne som en tribut i Hungerspelen. Gosh, hoppas hon tar tag i sin träning nu så att hon har en chans. Visserligen påstår hon att hon aldrig skulle vara med frivilligt. Men hallå. Hon börjar ju sjuan. Hon kommer ångra sig snart. När hon ser mig i spelen kommer hon gråta för av avundsjuka.

Jag har visserligen inte berättat för henne än. Inte för pappa heller. Jag vill att det ska bli en överraskning för dem. Pappa kommer bli så stolt över mig!

"Har du inga egna kläder?" frågade pappa. Han hade tagit över Elenas plats vid kylen och drack nu direkt från ett juice paket. Gosh. Jag hoppas det där var slut.

"Jo, men Mandy har mycket mer! Mycket finare!" klagar Elena.

"Jag har en överraskning för dig, Elena", sa jag och vinkade med ögonbrynen åt min syster. "Och till dig med pappa. Så om jag inte får tillbaka tröjan kommer jag inte berätta det."

Min syster såg stint på mig. Jag vet att hon inte kan stå emot en överraskning. "Visst. Okej", sa hon fort. "Jag byter om direkt." Hon reste sig och upp och joggade iväg till sitt sovrum. "Ser fram emot överraskingen!"


End file.
